Welcome to My World
by nirveli9
Summary: My life is so normal is abnormal. I'm in love with 3 guys. Which one should i chase? the depressive spaz? the jealous loony? or the flirt head of the century? Join me as Ginny Weasly go through normal teenage life. (RR) please?


Yea...so basically this is a story bout Ginny and her normal life. Sorry bout the spelling mistakes and there might me a lot of msn language. I apologize. REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I do own some stuff but the stuff that you recognize I don't own.  
  
Welcome to my world. It's a pathetic piece of load I tell you. First we have an  
  
evil mastermind that's out to take over the world. Then we have the normal  
  
teenage witch dilemma. I think I'm in love with 3 guys. Crazy. I know. Don't  
  
look at me like that. And the thing is I have a different relationship with all of them.  
  
For example, Harry. Yea, yea...I have so gotten over the phase of worshipping  
  
being around him that much. But he's so cute. You have to understand. Like when  
  
he decides to actually speak a word that isn't manically depressing or wigging out  
  
on you. OMG. I cannot believe I just said wigging. I think I've been hanging out  
  
with Seamus wayyy to much. But when he smiles. It's so adorable. And the thing  
  
is, he isn't that weird around me anymore. Probably because of the time I slapped  
  
him, he was pissing me off so badly that day though. Seriously. Give me a break.  
  
He needed it. But anyway. Now he always puts his arm around me and stuff...and  
  
just when I think I like him he starts going on and on and on about Cho. I despise  
  
that girl. She is possibly the most obnoxious piece of shit to walk on this planet.  
  
God... Is it really that hard to control you self from flinging your self at, oh I  
  
don't know, anything that has a dick? Ok. I'm sorry that was mean. But I'm a  
  
jealous hag, what can I say?  
  
And then there is Dean. He's my boyfriend? I don't know. He really confuses me.  
  
I know he likes me. God that sounded really, really conceited. Like he always  
  
kisses me and stuff. And when I talk to Harry he starts being a raving lunatic. He  
  
gets more jealous then me. Its really somewhat annoying. What did Harry do  
  
anyway? Like this one time, I was annoyed at Dean for something so I was being  
  
kind of flirty with Harry during Lunch. Might I mention, Snape is a pisshead.  
  
Really. Truly. I was sitting there talking to Harry and he makes this really crude  
  
comment. Something bout...oh I don't even remember. But I wanted to punch  
  
him I really did.  
  
Ok. Screw explaining about the guys. I like Seamus, Dean and Harry. And if my  
  
brother ever knew that the would possibly murder Dean and Seamus and just  
  
punch Harry a bit. Don't even ask why. Its not like they like me back. So. Yea.  
  
Harry's really cute did I mention that? You know what? I think I have a plan.  
  
Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to flip a coin. Ok wait. Lets figure this  
  
out. 3 guys. So I will flip 2 coins. Hm. Wait. I guess that wouldn't work. THINK  
  
GINNY THINK. Ok. I can't think. Heads will be Dean and Tails will be Harry.  
  
Screw Seamus. I just saw him making out with Lavender. Tails. Typical.  
  
So I guess its Bye Dean. Oh I am a loser. I'm letting a coin decide the fate of my  
  
future. Whatever. Hey! Lookie its my beloved spaz. Wow. He's looking damn  
  
fine. Emphasize the damn. Seriously. OK. Say something.  
  
"Hey Harry. Looking good." Cannot believe that just came out of my mouth.  
  
"Not so bad yourself, Whiskey" Whiskey? What the hell is he smoking?  
  
"Whiskey? What the hell are you smoking?" I love my self I really do  
  
"Er...um... you know Gin? Whiskey? Both Alcoholic beverages?" He's gone loony  
  
"Both of which you seem to have consumed to a very strong degree." He laughed. Bless my soul, he laughed. I love that boy.  
  
"Shut up Ginny. It was a joke." Still laughing. He is really cute. Might I mention  
  
the fact that he is really cute.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Oh lookie. It's Dean. I feel an explosion coming. Run and  
  
Cover. Or is it Duck. Either way. I'm out for now. A/N: ok. So this is basically an idea I'm trying out. If you think it has potential or like it please review. I want at least like 20 before I continue. THANKS!. And if you think the chapters short I will make them longer. But like I said its an idea. If there are grammatical mistakes or spelling thingy's, sorry. I've had terrible English teachers all my life. 


End file.
